Flawian
Flawian (urodzony jako Flaviano Marzini) - przyszywany brat Jowiana, młody pingwin, daleki kuzyn Kowalskiego. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Unicestwienie. Został stworzony przez Julka Flawiusza. Jest też podwójnym agentem. Jest członkiem Zakonu Zrozumienia oraz Zakonu Asasynów Zwierzęcych (to drugie w sekrecie). Prowadzi działalność szpiegowską na rzecz obu bractw w oddziale Skippera. Życiorys Urodził się w Kioto w Japonii w 1994 roku. Nigdy nie poznał rodziców, którzy oddali go na wychowanie Pawłowi Emilowi Mazowieckiemu i jego żonie Annie Marii Mazowieckiej. Dowiedział się jedynie, że były to pingwiny białobrewe: Ojciec o imieniu Franciszek (Polak) i matka Julia (Włoszka z domieszką krwi japońskiej). Gdy został adoptowany przez Mazowieckich w 1995, stał się pupilkiem matki i ,,tym gorszym" synem ojca. Podobnie jak Jowian był sprytny, lecz w odróżnieniu od niego nie miał żadnych skłonności do bycia okrutnym. W wieku 15 lat wstąpił do oddziału Arctowski, gdzie dosłużył się rangi porucznika. Pewnego razu, podczas wypadu bojowego, oddział zaczął walkę z pewnym oddziałem. Grupa ,,Arctowski" została rozgromiona. Gdy zostali otoczeni, dowódca granatem dymnym stworzył im drogę ucieczki. Nie zdążył Flawian i Michał. Jako realista, Flawian pchnął najlepszego przyjaciela w kierunku przeciwnika, a sam użył drugiego granatu i otworzył tylko sobie drogę ucieczki. Dowódca tego oddziału, po spuszczeniu bonusowego wpie*dolu Michałowi, puścił ofiarę. Ten wrócił do bazy i wszystko opowiedział dowódcy. Flawian został wyrzucony z oddziału, lecz pozwolono mu się zrehabilitować. Miał zinfiltrować działalność Hansa. Zamiast mu przeszkodzić, Flawian pomógł mu i razem dokonali zamachu na Iksina. Ten bez trudu powstrzymał Flawiana i wyrzucił Hansa przez okno. Flawian został przez sąd koleżeński skazany na trzy lata więzienia. Podczas pobytu w wiezieniu, nauczył się czytać i pisać. Tam też, przedstawiciel Benjamina O. Garnette'a dał mu ofertę. Może wstąpić do Zakonu Zrozumienia, a jego wyrok skróci się dwukrotnie. Flawian bez wahania zgodził się na warunki postawione przez przedstawiciela. Tego samego dnia, drugi osobnik, przedstawiciel Shauna Miles'a zwerbował go do Zakonu Asasynów Zwierzęcych. Po upływie półtora roku, Flawian wyszedł z więzienia i zabrał się za siebie. Stworzył swój własny oddział, złożony z kilku dalekich kuzynów i przyjaciół z więzienia. Skromnie nazwał oddział Oddziałem Flawiana. Zbudował prototyp Średnio Opancerzonego Rodzinnego Wozu Camping'owego oraz wykuł cały swój ekwipunek. Przez pół roku samodoskonalił swoje umiejętności, aż zgłosił się do centrali. Tam przydzielono go do oddziału Skippera (przebywającego wtedy na Sumatrze), skąd wysłano go aby kontrolował z dystansu Łysego i Louisa. Cały czas aktywnie szpieguje oddział Skippera na rzecz Zakonu Zrozumienia i Asasynów i vice versa. Wygląd zewnętrzny Flawian jest dosyć wysoki, sięga Kowalskiemu do oczu. Nie jest chudy ani gruby. Prawie zawsze ma przy sobie krótki miecz, który jest najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem wyglądu. Podobnie jak reszta pingwinów nie ma bujnej czupryny, jedynie czarny kaptur z piór, który podobnie jak u Kowalskiego, sięga mu głęboko na czoło. thumb|250px|Herb Flawiana - Nippon I Uzbrojenie Jego charakterystyczną bronią jest krótki miecz i niewielki pistolet Mauser C96 ulepszony do futurystycznych standardów. Jako członek Asasynów używa ukrytego ostrza (naprawdę ukrytego, jest w większości pod skórą) Czasami używa także granatów dymnych i odłamkowych. Posiada też spory arsenał różnej eksperymentalnej broni. Przemieszcza się za pomocą prototypu "Średnio Opancerzonego Rodzinnego Wozu Kempingowego".Do jego ulubionych środków przymusu bezpośredniego należą: - Niewielki zatruty sztylet - Ukradziony Hansowi Skwarkociskacz 3000 - Karabin maszynowy MG - 42 zmodyfikowany do najlepszego standardu. - Lekki czołg - Potężna siła jego inteligencji. Telefon Flawian używa na pozór zwykłego smartphona Samsung Galaxy Trend +, który kryje w sobie sporo niespodzianek. Jego pamięć wynosi 300 GB. Telefon dobrze służy Flawianowi podczas akcji, dzięki wielu urządzeniom. Począwszy od paralizatora, przez niewielki dezintegrator, po tysiące niezwykle funkcjonalnych aplikacji i niewielkich urządzeń. Sam telefon jest wspomagany milionami ulepszonych mini-nitów, co pozwala mu na włamanie się do każdego przedmiotu elektrycznego na planecie. Zapewne dostał go jako komendant okręgu Manhattan - Central Park. Charakter Flawian jest realistą (czasem wręcz pesymistą) i pragmatykiem. Nie robi niczego, co nie przyniesie mu dalekosiężnych korzyści. Jest dosyć mściwy, aczkolwiek potrafi odwzajemnić przyjaźń i przebaczyć innym. W głębi serca jest miły i uprzejmy, ale uważa to za słabość i doskonale to ukrywa. Nienawidzi szalonych czynności. Potrafi prawie każdego skłonić do swojego zdania, zręcznie manipuluje innymi i przekonuje innych. Jest bardzo kulturalny i elokwentny. Bardzo często przejawia się u niego arogancja i pycha. Stosunki z resztą oddziału *'Ze Skipperem' - Skipper to jedyna osoba przez którą Flawian odczuwa respekt. Jest mu bezwzględnie lojalny. Skipper uważa że w kwestii walki myli się na całej linii, ale wie że jedynie on sam może sprawić, aby Flawian nie zabił Łysego we śnie. *'Z Szeregowym' - Flawian uważa, iż Szeregowy to niegroźny pionek, którego można wykorzystywać w grze. Jednak słodka naiwność Szeregowego sprawia, że serce Flawiana na chwilę przebija się przez fasadę wyrachowanego pragmatyka *'Z Kowalskim' - Kowalski jest kuzynem Flawiana i nieraz go uratował. Flawian go szanuje także ze względu na jego intelekt. Kowalski uważa, że Flawian jest równie inteligentny jak on sam. Obaj bardzo się lubią i wzajemnie uzupełniają. *'Z Rico' - Flawian ma Rico za totalnego bezmózga i imbecyla. Stara się go unikać, choć czasami chciałby go wykorzystać. Rico ma Flawiana za zarozumiałego aroganta, który nie lubi "KABOOM", *'Z Łysym' - Flawian pała chęcią zemsty na Łysym i wyczekuje okazji, aby go pogrążyć. Łysy ma do niego podobny stosunek. Trwa między nimi zimna wojna od czasu ich zatargu. *'Z Louisem' - Na początku Flawian uważał Louisa za niegroźnego wesołka, ale gdy ten pokazał swoją inteligencję, Flawian uznał go za potencjalnego sojusznika. Louis nie jest świadomy planów Flawiana i skupia się na godzeniu Łysego i Flawiana. *'Z Michałem' - Flawian bardzo lubi Michała, zresztą z wzajemnością. W Grupie Arctowski zawsze działali w parze, wzajemnie się uzupełniając. Haniebna zdrada Flawiana popsuła nieco stosunki między nimi, zamach na Iksina jeszcze bardziej. W czasie głosowania za wyrzuceniem Flawiana z oddziału, Michał i Darek głosowali za karą 10 lat wiezienia. Gdy Flawian został skazany grupę Arctowski, kontakt z Michałem się nie urwał. Raz na jakiś czas się z nim spotyka. *'Z Georgiem Ludwigiem Welfem' - obaj bardzo się lubią, ich charaktery się wzajemnie uzupełniają. Mogą na sobie polegać. Umiejętności Znakomicie walczy swoim krótkim mieczem i ukrytym ostrzem. Celnie strzela z wszelkiego rodzaju broni. Jego walka bez broni jest co najmniej słaba, nie potrafi pokonać żadnego z pingwinów. Jako asasyn, jest bardzo dobry w technikach walki z zaskoczenia, potrafi wykonywać przeróżne akrobacje. Jego wyczulona intuicja, pozwala mu rozpoznać w 40% intencje każdej osoby, lub rozpoznać swój cel. Doskonale czyta, pisze i obsługuje komputer, dzięki czemu ma w drużynie rolę człowieka od szpiegostwa w aktach i plikach komputerowych. Potrafi także korzystać ze wszystkich wynalazków Kowalskiego, sam także ma na koncie dosyć udane wynalazki, osiągające podobny poziom jak wynalazki Kowalskiego. Ciekawostki *Jest jedną z niewielu osób, które pokonały Skippera bez najmniejszego problemu. Co prawda z użyciem miecza, ale jednak. *Jest przyjacielem Hansa. *Ma na sumieniu kilka pingwinich żyć, więc ukrywa swoją przeszłość przed oddziałem. *Jest arystokratą, więc posiada herb. Flawian baj Ciri.png|Flawian rysunku Ciri Flawian.jpg|Flawian rysunku Szlachty Sonii Flawian Pony.jpg|Kucykowa wersja Flawiana, by Użytkownik:Hussarya33 Flawian by WiKuSsKa.jpg|Flawian rysunku WiKuSsKa Flawian jako człowiek.jpg|Ludzka wersja Flawiana, by me Fxn skończony szkic.png|Flawian na rysunku Julitap0 Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Renegaci Kategoria:Zakon Zrozumienia Kategoria:Julius Flavius Kategoria:Arystokracja Kategoria:Japończycy Kategoria:Włosi